


Base Instincts

by meoqie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief daddy and breeding kink mentions, Established Relationship, Keith does not let this stop him from enjoying his boyfriend's wolf form, Keith is not, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omorashi, PIV Sex, Scent Marking, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Werewolves, Witch Keith (Voltron), Witches, Wolf Sex, shiro is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoqie/pseuds/meoqie
Summary: There are some things that Shiro misses out on because his boyfriend isn't also a werewolf. Scent marking, for one. Human scent fades so quickly, and it's not like Keith is willing to mark his territory with urine like a wolf might. Unless Shiro can persuade him, that is.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187
Collections: Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine





	Base Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for 'Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine.' It was such a fun and fulfilling project to be part of, and I'm so grateful for the creators who organized it and everyone who purchased the zine -blows kisses-
> 
> CW - This fic uses terms like 'cunt' and 'clit' for Keith's anatomy. Also in case the tags didn't make it obvious Shiro spends a lot of time in wolf shape in this fic and Keith is human.

Echoes of the loud music were still ringing in Shiro’s ears as he and Keith stepped into the cool and quiet night. Still holding tightly to Shiro’s hand so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowd, Keith bounced lightly on the balls of his feet.

“Fuck, I gotta piss so bad,” he complained. 

Outside of the riot of scents inside the bar, a musty smell hit Shiro’s nose. He smirked. “Smells like you already did, baby,” he teased. 

Keith groaned and let go of his hand to punch Shiro’s arm. “It was barely a leak. I gotta find a bush or something to squat behind though because I’m not gonna make it home.”

“Weren’t there bathrooms inside?”

Keith wrinkled his nose. “Ugh. I’m not using those. I would rather piss in the woods.”

He stiffened, and the musky smell grew stronger. “Shit, shit, shit.” Keith shoved a hand between his legs. 

“Would you rather piss your pants than use the bathrooms?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Keith grimaced. “Kinda, yeah.” 

“So do it,” Shiro said with a shrug. 

Keith shot him a withering look. “I’m gonna find somewhere to go. You can come with me if you want.”

Well, it was a small bone, but he was being tossed one nonetheless.

There was a patch of trees a ways past the empty field behind the bar, but it was a long walk for someone with an urgent need to urinate. Keith headed that way anyways.

“Alright,” Shiro said, and followed Keith. 

Keith kept his hand shoved between his legs, his teeth gritted. 

Shiro’s sensitive nose picked up another scent - Keith was aroused from the stimulation of a full bladder and the pressure of his hand. 

“You sure you don’t want to just go?” Shiro wheedled. “You’d feel better.”

“I can make it,” Keith insisted, tightening his grip. 

Both scents increased. “Fuck,” Keith whined, stopping and twisting up his legs. 

Shiro wanted to bury his face between them, mark himself as belonging to Keith with the combined scents of his slick and piss. 

Keith added his other hand and quickened his pace, reaching the edge of the woods without further mishap. 

“Stay close and keep watch,” Keith begged the moment they stepped beyond the border. “I seriously can’t hold it anymore.”

They were barely hidden by the edge of the scrubby trees, but the sharpness of the smell told Shiro that Keith was already wetting himself. 

He nodded, moving forward to shield Keith’s body with his own. 

Keith danced in place as he unzipped his jeans, groaning softly. Desperation made his hands clumsy, and there was a visible wet spot before he managed to get them undone. He finally yanked his pants and underwear down in a single motion, urine pouring out before he even settled into a squat. 

Keith moaned in relief, and the musky scent filled the air. Shiro shamelessly watched the glistening liquid splatter to the ground, soaking into the dirt. 

It also made him aware of his own need. He lightly shifted in place. He wasn’t particularly desperate, but the instinct to scent mark was stronger than his body. He felt a wet circle form in his boxers around the head of his dick. He scowled, grabbing himself. He managed to stop the involuntary release, but not before it soaked through to his jeans. 

Keith was still going, a visible puddle underneath him where the dirt couldn’t absorb fast enough. 

“How long were you holding it?” Shiro asked, genuinely a bit impressed by the sheer volume of liquid. 

“Pretty much the whole time,” Keith admitted, the stream finally starting to taper off. “I was gonna go earlier but I went into the bathroom and the only stall in the men’s was out of order. And it was disgusting.” 

Keith sighed as he finished, shivering. “Next time I’ll just piss on the floor.” 

“I’m gonna go too so long as we’re out here,” Shiro said casually, undoing his zipper to pull himself out.

He stepped closer to Keith, angling his dick down towards the puddle. 

Shiro sighed as he instantly let go, instincts and a full bladder both seeking relief. Their scents mingled pleasantly. 

“Why are your pants wet?” Keith asked, looking up from examining the damage on his own. His underwear was soaked, and there was a dark patch at the crotch of his jeans along with the splashes from not pulling them down in time. 

Shiro shrugged. “Instincts,” he said. “I smelled you and the urge to scent mark was overwhelming.”

“Great, my werewolf boyfriend isn’t housetrained,” Keith grumbled, finally standing and tugging his wet clothes back up. “Ugh, ew. I can’t believe I fucking peed my pants.” 

“I’m sorry, who isn’t housetrained?” Shiro asked gleefully. 

Keith flipped him off. “I wet my pants because there wasn’t a bathroom available to me. You got worked up like an excitable puppy.” 

Shiro’s grin widened. “A puppy, huh?” He stepped towards Keith, unbothered that he was walking through the puddle of their combined urine. 

Keith backed up against a tree, eyeing him warily. 

“What’s going through your head, Shiro? I wet my pants and I kinda wanna get out of them.”

“I could help you with that.” There was already a rasping growl to Shiro’s voice and he felt his fangs lengthen, his tongue growing unwieldy in his mouth. 

With a full body shudder, he shifted, shaking off his clothes and prowling towards Keith. 

As strong as scents were in his human shape, as a wolf they were even more defined. He couldn’t resist burying his muzzle in Keith’s crotch, taking in his delicious scent. 

“Shiro, that’s disgusting!” Keith complained, weakly pushing at his head. 

Undeterred, Shiro continued sniffing Keith’s urine-soaked jeans, his tongue lolling out to lap at them as well. 

Keith’s scent shifted, the sweetness of arousal cutting through the musk of urine. 

“Shirooo…” he whined, but he stopped trying to push him away. 

That was all the encouragement Shiro needed to rub his face all over Keith’s jeans, covering himself in his scent. 

“You’re taking a bath when we get home,” Keith said, but he was spreading his legs, leaning more heavily against the tree behind him.

Shiro nuzzled firmly between Keith’s thighs, feeling intoxicated by the scent. The wetness was mostly cold already, but right at his crotch it remained warm. Suddenly, it grew warmer. 

“Shiro, stop!” Keith exclaimed, shuddering. “I’m…”

He hid his face behind his hand as fresh urine spread across the front of his jeans. Undeterred, Shiro burrowed between his legs again, letting Keith empty his bladder through the fabric onto his face. There wasn’t nearly as much this time, but enough to dampen Shiro’s fur and leave wet streaks on Keith’s jeans down to his knees.

“S-sorry,” Keith stammered. “I didn’t even realize I still had to go, I guess my bladder was just weakened from holding so long…”

He trailed off as Shiro just continued licking at his wet clothes. “That’s really gross, I hope you know. But you could have just _asked_ me if you wanted me to piss on you sometime.”

Shiro pulled back slightly, gazing up at Keith imploringly and tilting his head like a puppy.

“What?” Keith asked, glancing down at Shiro.

Shiro whined, nosing at Keith’s zipper.

“You want these undone?” he asked.

Shiro yipped, a very undignified sound from such a large and powerful wolf.

Keith reached for the button of his jeans.

Shiro’s tail wagged fast enough to generate a small breeze.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Keith muttered, pulling his jeans off. 

Shiro wriggled eagerly as Keith undressed, grunting in frustration as he struggled with his boots. 

“If we get caught, you’re doing something about it this time,” Keith warned. “No more amnesia spells.”

Shiro whuffed. 

“Well come here you horny bastard,” Keith said, beckoning to Shiro as he leaned against the tree again.

Shiro didn’t need to be called twice. 

He dragged his tongue up Keith’s thigh, rasping against dark hairs. Keith hummed, putting one foot on Shiro’s shoulder accommodatingly.

Shiro showed his appreciation by immediately flattening his tongue against the entire space from cunt to clit. 

Keith’s fingers tangled in his shaggy fur, nails scratching against his skin.

“Fuck,” he panted, and hiked his leg up higher on Shiro’s back.

Shiro didn’t object to having better access to the combination of flavors between Keith’s legs. With each pass of his tongue the taste of urine was fading, but the slick of arousal had just increased. He lightly nudged his nose against his swollen clit, huffing.

“Shiro!” Keith cried, flinging his head back. “Oh, god.”

Shiro gave a soft grunt of approval and slipped his tongue in between Keith’s slick folds. The hand in his fur tightened even more.

“Don’t stop,” Keith breathed, rocking his body against Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro had no intention of stopping. He was muzzle-deep in his boyfriend’s cunt, covering himself in his scent while making him writhe in pleasure.

He really ought to do this more often. His wolf tongue could reach far deeper than his human one. Keith’s legs were shaking, a constant stream of soft moans falling from his lips. He was on the very crest of orgasm. So Shiro pulled back.

“Shiro!” Keith wailed. “I will put a curse on you don’t think I won’t!”

Shiro’s tongue lolled out and his body shook with silent laughter. He lightly nipped Keith’s thigh; even the gentle bite leaving behind an angry red mark from his sharp teeth.

Keith tugged on his fur, trying to guide him back to his dripping sex. “Shiro, please,” he whispered hoarsely. “Make me cum.”

Shiro could never resist his baby when he begged.

Keith’s high keen as he slid his tongue deep inside was the sweetest music to his ears. He fucked him deep and hard with his tongue, nuzzling his nose against his clit to stimulate him even further. Keith’s body grew taut beneath him even faster this time, slick pouring into Shiro’s mouth as he reached orgasm. It was sweet and purely Keith, mingled with the more bitter flavor of urine as his bladder let go again. 

Shiro continued to gently lap at him until Keith weakly pushed at him, overstimulated. His legs were still shaky, supported primarily by the tree at his back.

Keith whimpered softly, shivering as once more a spurt of urine poured out. “I’m never drinking that much at a filthy bar again,” he swore. “My bladder feels geriatric.”

The trip back to Keith’s cabin was damp and unpleasant. Shiro’s clothes had fallen into the puddle when he shifted, leaving them both wet and reeking of urine. Shiro didn’t mind the smell, but Keith was clearly seething. Halfway back he paused, groaning.

“I have to go again, fuck,” he grumbled. “I’m not even gonna bother pulling my pants down…” 

Keith spread his legs slightly to spare his boots before emptying his bladder through his jeans onto the ground.

The scent of fresh arousal struck Shiro, and he pressed himself against Keith, sliding one thigh between his legs.

“Feel good?” Shiro murmured, the wet warmth spreading across his own jeans.

“Yeah,” Keith admitted, shivering as he finished. 

He rocked against Shiro’s thigh, smirking up at him. It was Shiro’s turn to shiver. 

“Want you so badly,” he breathed, gripping his hips.

“Get me home first,” Keith chastised. “Some of us aren’t into fucking in the woods like animals.”

Shiro snorted but he let Keith go. “That’s not what you’ve said before.”

“Oh fuck off,” Keith said, tugging at his jeans to pull the wet fabric away from his skin slightly. “I just really want to shower right now.”

“So if woods sex if off the table, how about shower sex?”

“I’ll think about it.”

***

Keith wasn’t doing any thinking as Shiro pressed him firmly against the wall of the shower, Keith’s legs wrapped around his waist, Shiro firmly gripping his ass as he thrust inside him.

He had politely waited for Keith to thoroughly wash up, and then subjected himself to being vigorously scrubbed as well. The soap washed away the stink of urine for a human nose, but Shiro could still smell Keith’s scent on him, so he was satisfied. Then the moment Keith finished rinsing off, his hands were on his witch boyfriend. He just couldn’t resist staking his claim a moment longer.

He mouthed at Keith’s pulse, sucking a dark bruise. Keith tilted his head back obligingly.

“Mine,” Shiro growled against Keith’s skin, teeth and nails growing sharp.

“Yours,” Keith agreed breathlessly, clinging to Shiro’s shoulders as each thrust shocked the air from his lungs.

Keith’s high cry echoed in the tiled bathroom as he came just from Shiro’s cock inside of him.

Shiro sank his teeth into Keith’s shoulder, coppery tang filling his mouth as he released, hot fluid overflowing and dripping down to be washed away by the running water.

Keith whimpered. “Ow,” he muttered. “Put those teeth away, you ass.”

“Sorry,” Shiro mumbled sheepishly. 

Keith smoothed one hand over the bite mark, a soft purple glow erasing the fresh wound to nothing more than a faded scar. It joined the countless others that littered his neck and shoulders, the unavoidable hazard of fucking a werewolf. It was a good thing he was a witch, else there would be a lot of awkward emergency room visits.

“Satisfied now?” Keith asked, petting Shiro’s wet bangs away from his face.

Shiro grinned and licked Keith’s nose. “Never.”

“Eugh! Shiro!”

They both laughed, Keith still wrapped up tight in Shiro’s arms. 

***

Clean, dry, and with mugs full of mulled wine, they curled up together in front of the bright fireplace. Keith tossed a handful of herbs into the flames, filling the room with the sweet scent and a calming energy.

Shiro closed his eyes, leaning against Keith. 

“Would you ever be willing to do that again?” he asked suddenly.

“What?” Keith asked, sounding half asleep.

Shiro snickered, nuzzling against his ear. “Piss on me.”

“Is this some weird wolfy territory marking thing?”

“It’s a perfectly normal wolfy territory marking thing, thank you very much.”

Shiro shifted their positions, pulling Keith into his lap.

Keith immediately placed his knees on either side of Shiro accommodatingly. Shiro rested his hands on the small of Keith’s back, scooting the oversized shirt he was wearing up to rub his skin with his thumbs.

“Why do you like to wear my shirts to bed?” he asked, smirking.

“Because they’re comfy, and they smell like you,” Keith said, pouting a bit as he realized where the thread of conversation was going. “But that’s _different_ , Shiro!”

Shiro laughed. “Not for a wolf!” He teasingly nipped the tip of Keith’s nose. Keith retaliated with a small bolt of magic that briefly made his hair stand on end. “I want every werewolf I come in contact with to know exactly who I belong to.”

“That’s so cheesy,” Keith muttered, biting his lip against a helpless smile.

“You love it.”

“I love _you_.”

“I love you too.”

They both sighed as Keith settled his head against Shiro’s shoulder, Shiro’s hand winding its way through Keith’s hair. He combed his fingers through the strands, still slightly damp underneath.

“Shiro.” Keith’s voice was flat as he pulled away.

“What?” Shiro asked innocently.

“Don’t ‘what’ me, you insatiable fiend.” Keith rocked his crotch against Shiro’s burgeoning arousal beneath him.

Shiro groaned, arching his hips up. “Can’t help it, you drive me crazy, baby.”

“Stooop,” Keith protested, although he was grinding back against Shiro. “Seriously, stop for a second. I gotta pee.”

“Oh?” Shiro said, grinning widely.

“No, we literally just showered!” Keith exclaimed, trying to pull away as Shiro gripped his thighs. “Some other time.” He wriggled urgently, trying to squeeze his legs together.

Shiro reluctantly released him. “You promise?”

“Promise,” Keith assured, leaning over to kiss Shiro’s cheek even as he continued to dance in place. “Not in public again, but here when we’re alone? Sure.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, satisfied. He caught Keith’s chin and pulled him into a lingering kiss. “Now hurry up and go to the bathroom before you pee your pants again!”

“I’ve been trying!” Keith said, flicking Shiro’s nose as he pulled away, still potty dancing. 

“I think you kinda like being desperate,” Shiro called after him.

“No comment!” Keith shouted through the closed door.

Shiro laughed. 

“No little accident this time?” Shiro teased when Keith returned.

Keith rolled his eyes, straddling Shiro’s lap again. “No daddy, I kept my big boy pants dry.”

Shiro slid his hands up under Keith's shirt and raised his eyebrows. “Oh really? Then how come you aren’t wearing them?”

Keith scowled. “Because I _assumed_ that we were about to have sex again, and I was expediting the process. If that’s not what’s happening, then I’m just gonna go to bed.”

He made to stand but Shiro caught his wrists, caressing his pulse.

“I was just teasing, sweetheart, don’t go.”

“You’ve been an absolute menace tonight,” Keith complained as Shiro mouthed at his shoulder like a teething puppy, the neck of the shirt he was wearing slipping down.

“It’s because you were flirting with that guy at the bar,” Shiro mumbled, his mouth still full of shoulder.

“Couldn’t quite catch that,” Keith said, rolling his shoulder to dislodge him.

“It’s because you were flirting with that guy at the bar!” Shiro repeated. “The one with the asshole haircut. Jake, or something.”

Keith blinked before he burst out laughing.

“ _James_? Oh my god, Shiro.” He laughed so hard he snorted. “I went to school with him as a kid. Broke his nose once because he kept calling me a freak. I was trying to see if he would recognize me. I wasn’t actually flirting, I swear.”

Shiro wouldn’t allow himself to be placated that easily. He gave a canine huff, folding his arms and turning away. 

“Come on, you big baby, I know you’re not really the jealous type, you’re just being dramatic and territorial.” 

Shiro growled, pulling Keith close by the waist and rubbing his nose against the top of his head. “All mine.”

“Yes, yes, we’ve established this,” Keith soothed, petting Shiro’s back. “Only yours, I promise.”

Keith tugged his face down for a tender, lingering kiss. Shiro melted against him, letting his ire dissolve with each press of their lips.

“Wanna fuck me again?” Keith breathed, lips still touching.

“If the answer to that question is ever no, I’ve been replaced by an evil clone,” Shiro said with a chuckle.

Keith giggled, raising the hem of his shirt and guiding Shiro’s hand between his legs. “Get me in the mood again, then.”

“I have a better idea than this,” Shiro said, wriggling his fingers teasingly.

He stood, dumping Keith onto the couch. The witch got himself situated on the cushions, watching curiously as Shiro stripped.

Fluidly, his wolf shape overtook his body and he nuzzled up Keith’s thighs.

“Are you gonna stay in that shape?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow, spreading his legs.

Shiro wagged his tail as he looked up at Keith.

“That’s dirty,” Keith said, his face flushing. 

He didn’t even need his enhanced sense of smell to know that the idea of Shiro fucking him as a wolf turned Keith on. He huffed a wolfy little laugh and bowed his head to lap at Keith’s cunt.

Keith sighed softly, arching his back. 

He kept the swipes of his tongue teasing, nosing at his lower stomach, nuzzling along his thighs, and only occasionally licking at his clit and pussy. 

“More,” Keith whined, squirming. “Please.”

Shiro ignored him, keeping the same excruciatingly slow pace. Every so often he laid his tongue flat, covering the whole space between Keith’s legs and keeping it still. Keith choked on a broken sound, gripping at the couch as he desperately tried to grind against his tongue, but the muscle wasn’t stiff enough in his wolf form for that.

“Shiro, Shiro, Shiro, _Takashi, please_ ,” Keith cried, his eyes teary. “Fuck me!”

Shiro’s own desire won out over taunting Keith. He nudged his side with his nose, encouraging him to turn over. Keith did so after a moment of cloudy confusion, presenting himself on his knees for Shiro.

Keith looked so beautiful like this, face flushed with arousal, pussy slick and clit swollen.

“Shiro, hurry up,” he moaned, swaying his hips invitingly. 

Shiro stopped staring at his boyfriend and hopped up onto the couch, easily covering the witch with his supernaturally large form.

He huffed softly in frustration as his first attempt to penetrate slipped to the side. It was a bit more difficult without a hand to guide himself inside. He rubbed his aching cock against Keith’s crotch, growling.

Keith laughed breathlessly, balancing himself on one forearm and reaching down to help Shiro out.

“Fuck, you’re even bigger in this form,” he panted, wrapping his hand around Shiro’s arousal.

Shiro whined, humping into Keith’s hand.

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you,” he crooned, spreading his legs wider and directing the tip between the folds of his entrance. 

Shiro gave into his most animalistic instincts and actually _howled_ as he finally slid inside, mounting Keith properly. In this form Keith felt so much tighter, and all his senses were enhanced. He could smell all of Keith’s scents - the products he’d used in the shower, the salty tang of sweat, the sweetness of his arousal, the lingering musk of urine. Keith shuddered beneath him, gripping the arm of the couch and rolling his hips back.

“Fuck, I’m so full,” he panted.

Shiro nuzzled the base of Keith’s neck before scruffing him with his teeth. Keith gasped.

“Oh! Shiro!”

He felt the channel he was buried in spasm around his length, and hot fluid splashed against Keith’s thighs.

He’d just orgasmed.

Shiro released the flesh gripped between his teeth in his shock.

“Don’t stop!” Keith moaned, hiding his face against his arm. “Please don’t stop. Fuck, scruff me again, breed me like your fucking _bitch_ god Shiro _please_ -!”

Shiro growled loudly and bit down on the nape of Keith’s neck again, thrusting hard and fast. Keith was actively sobbing beneath him, his moans shaky and rough. They should have done it like this ages ago. 

Slick from both of their bodies dripped down, wetting Shiro’s fur and dampening the couch. His claws were tearing into the fabric, so the whole thing would probably need to be thrown out after this. Oh well.

Shiro increased his pace, chasing release. Keith hiccuped, turning his head to lean against his arm, freeing the other to reach down and rub at his own clit. Triumphantly, Shiro recalled that this would be Keith’s fourth orgasm of the night.

He dug his teeth deeper into Keith’s neck to encourage him, his hips stuttering to a halt as his own orgasm swept through him.

Keith cried out loudly as he was filled, his body shuddering through another release. Shiro nuzzled Keith’s neck, licking at the deep gouges from his teeth. Keith whimpered and he carefully pulled away. Frothy fluid dripped out of him, and Shiro began to gently clean him up with his tongue.

Keith wailed as his oversensitive body was stimulated again, but he didn’t try to pull away. Shiro reached his tongue deep inside, clearing out his own seed. 

“Fuck!” Keith shouted as his body tightened with a fifth orgasm. 

Musky liquid poured down Shiro’s muzzle as Keith’s bladder involuntarily emptied as well, weakened from his earlier hold and their rough sex.

Instinct overtook his rational mind, and Shiro pushed Keith down, raising his hind leg and urinating onto his body.

“What the fuck,” Keith muttered, blearily looking back at Shiro. “Are you _marking_ me?”

Shiro sheepishly shifted back once he’d finished.

“Instincts,” he said apologetically. 

Keith laid in the pool of their combined fluids on their ruined couch.

“Gross,” he commented, wincing as he sat up. “You’re carrying me to the bath, you damn puppy.”

Shiro scooped Keith up into his arms, pressing soft kisses across his cheeks and nose.

“Next time, we need some kind of waterproof pad,” Keith said, laying his head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“Next time?” Shiro said eagerly, perking up. If he still had his tail, it would be wagging.

“Nope, that’s as much as I’m saying about it, my body needs time to recover,” Keith said. “Else I’m gonna be incontinent _and_ unable to walk.” 

“I’ll just carry you everywhere,” Shiro offered, bringing the witch into the bathroom.

“How about no,” Keith said with a snort, healing the new wound on his nape as Shiro started the bath.

He sighed softly and let Shiro lean over him, nuzzling his hair and face. “You’re gross, but I love you anyway.”

“You’re vanilla, but I guess I love you too.”

Keith pushed Shiro into the filling tub, soaking them both with the resulting splash. 

“Call me vanilla again and you get no sex for a month,” he warned.

Shiro grinned. “Yes, sir.” 

***

Once again clean and dry, the fire banked to a gentle glow, they burrowed under the blankets of their bed, Keith’s head pillowed on Shiro’s shoulder and Shiro’s arms around his waist. 

“Remind me to make a muscle soreness relief tincture in the morning,” Keith mumbled, half asleep.

Shiro absently stroked his hair. “Alright.”

“And you’re getting rid of the couch.”

Shiro laughed softly. “Alright.”

“I liked that couch,” Keith grumbled, snuggling deeper under the covers.

“I’ll find another couch that you like just as much,” Shiro promised.

“And you better not ruin it, else I’ll make you use puppy pads inside the house,” Keith threatened around a yawn, which made the threat far less threatening.

“Okay, baby,” Shiro agreed.

But Keith was already asleep.


End file.
